Survivors
by Glitch the wolf
Summary: To start a revolution, you'll need an army. It's a start right...right? (Please read this one fourth)
1. Chapter 1- Fake assault

Glitch's Point of View

" Henry Run!" I said as we where being barraged with bullets coming from an oddly styled building with multiple machine guns and snipers all around it.

We started to sprint down a dirt road that seemed to morph as I ran. I looked to my right as I was running to see Henry fall to the floor with multiple wounds in his back. I turned to help when some unknown wolfs running towards me said "Come on Glitch, he's gone." I didn't know who these wolfs where but I noticed that one was all black with red eyes that had no white showing. This was odd, if anything demonic, to see on a wolf. The unknown wolfs pulled me away from henry as a an explosion went off under us. When I opened my eyes, all of the unknown wolfs where laying on the ground, dead. I noticed a symbol on all of the wolfs shoulders. It wasn't the Red Fang symbol though. From what I saw it was a wolf skull with cross M16 rifles behind it. The colors where dark and light blue mainly. This was odd as those colors where the colors of my fur. That's when I saw it the wolf skull was wearing a muzzle, the same one I wear. I examined it closely until I heard it.

" Glitch! Get up where all that's left. We need to go before they get to us!" Is what I heard from what sounded to be a female wolf. Then, all of the sudden I saw a female wolfs body standing over me holding what looked to be a shotgun, put off a couple of shots, and fall with a sudden spurt of blood coming from her chest. When the unknown female wolfs body hit the ground I looked over at her face and saw bright green eyes staring into my soul. Then my ears started to ring and everything started to fade white.

" Glitch, Glitch! It's morning dude, we need to get moving" I heard as I slowly opened my eyes to see Henry staring down at me.

" Come on man we need to go, you said eight A.M. so that's when I attend for you to wake up." Henry said as he put his arm down to help me up.

" Where are we Henry, where are all the other wolfs?" I asked Henry as he pulled me up.

" What the hell are you talking about. It's just you and me until Ice arrives. Even then that's not for a couple of days." Henry said as he got an odd look on his face like he was questioning me, as he probably was.

Then I got to thinking, in whatever I saw Henry died, as did I. This made me think, what the hell did I see. Between the fighting, death, and another symbol to deal with, I didn't know what to think at the time. I went silent to put some thought into what I just saw. My thinking was suddenly cut off by Henry.

"Hey dude, what the hell where you saying last night? You kept saying stuff like run and retreat. That and you kept mumbling to yourself. I couldn't understand you at all then.

It took me a minute to realize it, but it was a dream. Maybe a highly realistic dream, but a dream none-the-less.

" I was dreaming Henry." I said. "I'm just worried if it's true or not"

" If what's true?" Henry asked.

" The dream, it looked like Me, You, and a bunch of random wolfs where assaulting a base and all of us died in the process. You and Ice where there. Plus there where two other wolfs who caught my eye. One was all black with red eyes that had no white showing what so ever. Then there was a female with bright, green eyes who tried to save me. I remember her saying my name a couple of times before she was gunned down. It's just a dream though, right Henry?" I explained.

" Yea. Just a dream Glitch. It's just a dream, man. Lets go." Henry said.

" Alright, lets move out!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2- Wandering

Glitch's p.o.v

"Glitch, you have any water to spare? I'm freaking THIRSTY!" Henry said putting extra emphasis on thirsty as he screamed only that word.

"Yea, let me get to it." I said looking through the various pouches on my armor for my canteen, having some trouble doing so. "Here, there's not much left and where in the middle of nowhere, so make it last." I said throwing my canteen to Henry.

"Thanks Glitch, I needed it." Henry said putting the canteen to his muzzle.

We have been walking for two days and haven't seen anything but some empty, lifeless houses and some mutants. I honestly didn't blame Henry for acting like he was dying of thirst. For the two days we've been walking we've been in a desert with the only source of light being the blaring hot sun which was basically pounding down on us. I figured that we would soon be dehydrated, so I decided it was best to find shelter before nighttime. The mutants also got even worse at night so that made shelter an even better idea.

"Henry, we should find shelter. Where tired and it's almost nighttime. We can't survive another night out here." I said to Henry hoping he was getting a similar idea.

"Yea...I think your right. I'm rather tired now that you mention it." Henry said throwing my canteen back to me.

"Thanks. Where do you think we should head?" I asked Henry.

"I don't know, your the smart one out of the two of us, figure it!" Henry said jokingly but with complete seriousness.

"Well, I think there's an old settlement a couple miles south of here. If we move now I think we can make it in time." I responded.

"Well then lets go!" Henry said as he started to head north.

"Wrong way, just follow me Henry." I said pulling on his shoulder to get his attention.

"And THATS why your the smart one Glitch." Henry quickly said.


	3. Chapter 3- Breaching

Glitch's p.o.v

We where about a mile away from the city and I could see some houses in the middle of a burnt down crop field. That is where we will stay but there was pros and cons about this place. Pros being that if something where to happen it would be easily defendable and that there where enough houses to hold at least a hundred wolfs. Don't get me wrong here though, it wasn't like there was a crap ton of small houses but instead four large houses. Cons being that we would have to do a complete search of each building for any potential threats, which my guess was that there was. Other than that though there seemed to be nothing wrong with this place. I could easily turn this place into a decent fort with enough help and materials. Since there where four large buildings I thought it out. One of them had three stories and lots of windows, this meant bedrooms...we could use this as a barracks. One of them where only two stories high with some windows, but not much...we could use it as a supply house . The other two where only one story tall. We could use these as a cafeteria and armory. We could easily set up barricades as well.

Before I knew it Henry and I where at the wooden fence that separated the empty fields from the buildings.

"You ready to do some breaching Glitch?" Henry said attempting to be quiet.

"Yea, lets approach the two smaller buildings first. I'll take the one on the left, you go to the building on the right." I said.

Henry nodded and sprinted towards the small building. I did the some and went towards the other. Henry was already in position waiting for my signal to breach the house by the time I got to my building. I positioned my self against the door and pulled out my cleaver to tell Henry to switch to melee. He noticed and put his gun on his back and pulled out his baseball bat. Not exactly my choice, but whatever. I started to count down from three on my fingers. Three...two...one! Henry and I sprung into action and kicked in the doors to the building. I wasn't sure what Henry was up to but all I could here on my end was an odd, snarling noise. This noise was mixed with a disgusting chewing and ripping noise. I knew this noise, it was the sound of flesh being torn. I pulled out my flashlight and shined it towards the end of the building. All I saw was a disgusting creature bent over eating some sort of animal. I was stunned at first put quickly got out of it and charged at the mutant. Cleaver in hand, I approached and swung once with my cleaver. It was to late for the mutant as my cleaver was at least five inches in it's rotted skull by the time it looked at me. It made an odd gaping noise as it's greenish-red blood spurted out onto my armor. I pulled the cleaver out to hear Henry approaching me from behind

"So I guess you got the fun building, all that was in mine was some rats...lucky!" Henry said as the insane side of him slowly started to show.

"If that's how you want to look at it, sure." I said "Lets go clear the next building, we can use our pistols for that one."

"Lets go, I haven't killed anything in days!" Henry said drawing his pistol and pointing out the door.

I nodded and drew mine as well. We walked out of the building to approach the second. We where storming the two story one this time. We again positioned ourselves at the entrance of the house. Pistols drawn, I opened the door and Henry walked in. I followed behind.

"Clear over here.' Henry whispered.

"Same on my side." I responded. There where two rooms on the first floor so I signaled henry to take the door on the right and I go to the on across from it. We stood by the doors and simotaniosly kicked them down. I ran in my room to see nothing but a toilet and a crumbled bathtub. I turned to face Henry when all I heard was three shots from a gun. I rushed into the room with my pistol drawn to see henry aiming down at a now dead mutant.

"It's about time I got to shoot something!" Henry said with a hint of enjoyment.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Very." Henry said.

We moved upstairs just to find three empty rooms. We exited the house and started heading towards the largest one. It was almost dark out at this time. I then looked up at a window on the third floor to see a faint light flickering in it, almost like a candle. I stared deeply into the window until that light suddenly went off and I saw two neon green eyes looking down at me. They quickly exited the window as I think it saw me. This was odd, those where the same eyes from my dream. Those same eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. I looked at Henry.

"Take extra precaution in this building Henry, I just saw two green eyes in the top window, I think there's survivors in there." I said, informing Henry.

"AWWW, do I have to?" Henry started to complain.

"Yes. I there's survivors in there we need to not shoot them. We might be able to recruit them. So just check your target before you open fire, alright." I demanded.

"Fine!" Henry said putting his head back and dropping his arms down like they just instantly stopped working. We approached the second building and walked in. There was nothing on the first two floors but empty bedrooms, a living room, and some bathrooms. We slowly walked up the stairs to the third floor. All there was, was a short hallway that led to a door that said Master Bedroom. We approached with caution as we heard something in the room. I approached slowly and grabbed the doorknob. I twisted it open and walked into the pitch black room. I turned on my flashlight to see a female wolf with neon green eyes staring at me in fear. The same female wolf from the dream!


	4. Chapter 4- Sally

Glitch's p.o.v

I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I was aiming a gun at an unarmed female wolf, a very familiar one at that. It was, for a fact, the one from the dream. This wasn't a strange coincidence either. She was even looked the same, fur and clothes. Her fur was tan with a wight underbelly and chest area and her tail faded into neon green at the end. She was wearing the same clothes as well, which was a neon green shirt and black jeans, black and neon green tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves. All I did was stand there, aiming a gun at her, and took it all in. I was completely frozen in thought.

"Well, shoot me then. Just do it, don't make me stand here in fear. JUST DO IT!" The female wolf demanded in fear.

"Wait, what the hell am I doing." I said questioning myself. "Henry, lower your weapon."

"You sure, Glitch?" Henry said.

"I'm sure." I said.

I looked back at the female wolf. She had a look of confusion instead of fear this time. I was fairly mad at myself as well. I was the one who wanted to recruit survivors, and there not going to join if greet them with the barrel of a gun.

"So your not pillaging, what the hell do you two want then?" The female wolf asked, still with her back to the wall at the end of the room, probably out of caution.

"Look, miss, I'm really sorry we did this to you." I said. "Look, I'm Glitch and this is Henry."

"Hi there!" Henry interrupted.

"Yea, but where not here to loot or anything. We are going across the wasteland to find survivors and recruit them. We want to make an army to rise up against the Red Fang. I'm assuming you've heard of them, right?" I said.

"Yea, there the group who turned this place into a wasteland, correct?" She said, still unsure whether to trust us or not.

"Yea, that's right. So will yo..." I was interrupted.

"Why do you want me though? I'm no soldier." She said, interrupting me.

"I'm sorry, what." I said out of confusion.

"I mean look at you two. Your obviously good warriors. Your both armed to the teeth and can fight like it's no problem. I saw what you two can do, I watched through the window. I'm saying that I'm not a soldier, so why do you want me for this army?" She questioned.

I didn't know what to do. I was confused. I knew that if I told her that I saw her fighting with us in a dream I had she would get weirded out and say no. This was truly an odd decision. Should I tell her or not. I thought about it, then decided.

"Look miss, you're going to find this highly odd, but it's the truth." I said.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Ok." I said taking a deep breath. "I had a dream a couple days ago that had me and a bunch of other wolfs assaulting the Red Fang HQ. I remember seeing you standing by my side fighting. I took this dream and thought that if I ever come across those wolfs from the dream, recruit them A.S.A.P. So that's the truth. Now I have no clue if you believe it or not, but will you join us?" I said putting my hand out basically begging for her to join us.

There was a couple seconds of silence as I just stood there with my hand out. She stood there as well and just stared me down with those neon green eyes. I started to stare into them, getting lost in thought... they where beautiful, especially on her. Then I heard it.

"Yes, and by the way, names Sally." Sally said.

"Wait..." I said then pausing as I snapped out of it. "You will!" I screamed.

"Yea. I was low on food and supply's. Plus you guys look like your nice." She said, laying down and pulling a m4 benelli shotgun with support grip on the pump, a berretta m9, and a butterfly knife out from under the bed that was in the room.

"Glitch, I think she just pulled the sweet and innocent card on us." Henry said letting out a small chuckle.

"Yea, she did." I said with a hint of admiration in my voice.

"So are we going to your guy's place or what." Sally said pumping her shotgun.

"Well, no. Our place is pure crap, but would you mind if we used this place as an HQ?" I asked.

"Um sure. I guess we could set up defenses fairly easy with some work, by the way. How many of you are there...or is it just you two?" Sally questioned.

"Well there's one more but he's wounded so you stayed behind. He said he'd just show up when he was better. His name is Ice. He's a good guy." I said.

"Oh, so we have a lot of recruiting to do, don't we." Sally said.

"Yea we do. It's to dark to do anything now though. Plus Henry and I have been walking for two days now and are very tired. I hope you understand." I said hoping for an agreement.

"Yea I understand. Get some rest guys, I'll show you around tomorrow." Sally said.

"Thank GOD. I'm taking the room downstairs with the bathroom." Henry said jolting out the door.

"Go nuts buddy." I said "Now then where will I sleep?" I asked Sally.

"In here." Sally said.

"But isn't this where you sleep?" I asked.

"Yea but you won't fit in any of the other beds, so I'm giving you this room. I'll sleep somewhere else.

"You sure? You don't have to do that you know." I said insisting that I could go somewhere else.

"Stay here Glitch, I'll go downstairs." She said putting her hand on my shoulder pad.

"Ok, I...I will." I nervously said.

"Good, I will see you tomorrow Glitch. Goodnight." Sally said walking out the door as I just stood there, frozen, staring at the wall.

I was now shocked at this girl. I've never seen anybody so fearless of touching me. I was also surprised by how quickly she started to trust us. But there was something about this girl. Something I couldn't figure out. She was very kind and generous...and attractive. Those eyes and just how she looked, it was...it was mesmerizing. Then I figured it out...I liked Sally. And I don't mean normal liked I mean like liked her. This felt odd to me as I was now just standing there thinking about her. I walked around the room until I sort of snapped out of it. I ran to the other side of the room and closed the door. I then took all my armor off and put all of it in the closet on the side of the room. I then put on my casual clothes and slowly started to lay in the bed. I then went right back into that deep thought about Sally and just layed there. I was basically in love!


	5. Chapter 5- Love

Glitch's p.o.v

I was completely lost about what I should think to my self. I truly liked this girl and I know she didn't like me back because I just met her. Or maybe she did, at least as a friend. She did put her hand on me to calm me, it was pretty obvious that I was nervous during all of that, she even said goodnight and gave me her room. These thoughts comforted me but I still just layed there in the worn bed, tossing and turning as I was having trouble sleeping. I couldn't tell what time it was but I guessed around 3 A.M. I probably wasn't going to get ant sleep tonight. I was to focused on Sally to sleep. I went even deeper into thought as the sound of someone walking made me snap out of it and jolt upwards. I then started to hope that it was just Henry coming in to tell me something. Please...please let it be Henry. I wouldn't know what to do if it was Sally. I just sat up and stared at the door as the footsteps got closer. Then I heard two knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" I said hoping to hear anybody except Sally

"Glitch, it's Sally. I heard you rolling around up here. I figured that you needed something to help you sleep." Sally said.

Damn, I thought to myself.

"Come in." I said regretting my decision but also knowing that it's a dick move to tell her to go away.

Sally walked in holding a bottle of sleeping pills. "Here, take these. I might just need to take them myself, I'm having trouble going to sleep as well." Sally said, handing me the pills with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." I said swallowing two of the pills. "Why can't you sleep?"

"No reason." She said looking away from as a hint saying that she just lied to me.

"No, there's a reason. You broke eye contact when you said that. That's a tell saying that that's not true. So, what's the actual reason?" I questioned, regretting that I said thinking that I just made a wrong move. I looked up at her to see what her reaction was. I could tell that she was thinking what to say next. She new that she was just caught. I decided to comfort her.

"Look Sally, I'm a friend. You can tell me if something is keeping you up. So, what is it. I'm not going to think of you differently. Especially to a new friend." I said as I sat at the end of the bed.

Sally sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. This made we want to react but I decided to let her. She held my hand with her head down at the ground. I could tell that something was really screwing with her.

"Look at me Sally." I said as I gently moved her head to face me. "You can tell me, whatever it is that's bugging you, I can't help unless you tell me." I said hoping to comfort her.

"Fine Glitch. Do you want to know what's keeping me up...it's...it's...it's you Glitch. You know how you said that you had a dream and that I was in it. Well, I had one to...and you where in it as well. What's odd is that I think I had the same dream, just from my point of view. We all died. Every last one of us. It's almost like I can't forget it. I remember watching you get flung into the air by a mine and a ran over to help you and was gunned down. It was awful. That's why I didn't question you when you first told me about the dream. I haven't been able to sleep since...Is this how you've been?" Sally said shedding a tear as I could equally feel her pain.

"Yes Sally, that's how it's been for me. But look at it this way that dream will never happen... I'll make sure of it." I said to comfort her.

"Thanks Glitch, that helps a lot." Sally said putting her head on my shoulder.

"No problem." I said leaning my head on top of hers.

I was finally calm, or at least as calm as I've been in a while. But there was still one thing bugging me. Did she like me. I figured that it wouldn't heart to say something to see if I get a response. So I thought to my self that on the count of five, I tell her. One...Two...three...four...five.

"I love you Sally." I said closing my eyes as I heard a quiet sniffle come from Sally

"I love you two Glitch." Sally said as she tightly grasped my hand. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight Glitch?" Sally asked leaving her head on my shoulder.

"You can sleep in here every night Sally, lets get to sleep." I said lifting my head off hers.

"Yea...we should do that." Sally said standing up.

I stood as well and went to the left side of the bed to lay down, Sally went to the right. We both layed down nearly at the same time. We layed there but something still didn't feel right. Then Sally said it.

"Can we cuddle Glitch?" Sally nervously said.

"Sure, come here." I said.

I was laying flat on my back as Sally scooted closer to me. She layed on her side and layed her head on my chest. I put my arm around her back and onto her shoulder. I was now more than calm, I was happy. I now had more than just friends to comfort me. I now had someone who actually loved me. We layed there for a couple seconds then we both said "I love You" at the same time. We then layed there and fell into the first good sleep we've both had in days. It's now official, She loves me to!


	6. Chapter 6- Inspection day

Glitch's p.o.v

I am now happy, this was nice since I haven't felt this in a long time. I was still asleep, or at least half asleep since I could still think. I was waking up but I didn't want to move because I could still feel Sally sleeping in the same position she fell asleep in. She was still on her side resting her head on my chest and my arm was still around her. This brought a smile to my face. I slowly moved my head so I could look out the window. I was trying my best not to wake Sally. I could tell that it was day time because sunlight was coming in through the window. The room was still fairly dark though. It was at least 9 A.M, this is the latest I've waken up in a while. This made me wonder if it was the same for Sally. How long has it been since she's had a good sleep. I figured to myself that it has been a while for her as well so I just layed there in silence and waited for her to wake up. It was nice having someone to sleep with as well. It just made you feel...good. I continued to lay there until Sally started to move around as she was starting to wake up.

"Morning Sally." I happily said.

Sally just made a grunting noise as she was just waking up and didn't want to talk yet. I gave her a few minutes to wake up before I tried again.

"Morning Sally." I said again, waiting for an actual response.

"Uuugghhh...morning Glitch, it's nice to see you. How long have you been up?" Sally questioned.

"Just a few minutes." I responded. "It's nice to see you to."

"Oh." Sally responded. "You sound relaxed, have a good sleep?"

"First one in a while, I assume it's the same for you...right?" I asked

"Good guess...not hard to figure out when someone is exhausted, is it." Sally said while letting out a small chuckle.

"I could tell that you where exhausted. Either way we need to inspect all the buildings for any flaws or repairs that need to be made. You stay here and get ready. Make sure all guns are loaded every time you go out that front door. I've had some bad experiences from not correctly preparing and you probably know what's waiting out in the wasteland." I said.

"Yea...it is pretty ruff out there. I'll get ready. See you in a minute Glitch." Sally said, smiling.

"K, I'm going to get Henry. We'll be outside." I told Sally.

"K." Sally responded as she started to put on her clothes.

I walked to the closet and put on my armor. I then grabbed all my weapons and loaded up. I then walked out the door and turned around to wave to Sally. She waved back and smiled. I shut the door and turned back around to go down the stairs. I was still as happy as I've been in a while. I walked down the stairs and started to hear moving noises coming from the first floor. It was probably Henry but you can never be sure. I didn't draw it but I still put my hand on my pistol just in case. I cautiously went down to the first floor and followed the noises to Henry's room. It had to be him, but again you can't be to sure. I slowly opened the door to see Henry crouched over in a corner. I looked around the room to see multiple, crudely done sketches of the Red Fang symbol. This was highly odd but I did remember Henry once saying that he had the image burned in his head and that when he drew them it made him forget them, momentarily. It has been a few days since I first saw him drawing the symbols, so I guess it wore off since the last time he's done this. I had to talk to him though.

"Henry, you there buddy?" I asked hoping for a logical response.

"HI THERE GLITCH!" Henry screamed out. "I see that you now have a lover with you, I'll be out in a minute. I know what where doing."

"She's not a lover, just a very good friend...sort of. How do you know what where doing any way?" I questioned.

"These walls aren't exactly sound proof you know...and if she isn't than I give you two at least a week before I can consider you two lovers than Glitch." Henry said trying to joke with me.

"Yea yea, whatever man. Just load up and meet me outside." I told henry as I walked out the door.

I walked out the door and put a round in the chamber of each of my guns. I started to look around at the four buildings. I liked this place. Not only because it would make a great HQ, but also because of...Sally. I loved her and she loved me back. It was an amazing thing. I thought about her for a minute until Henry walked out the door. He was completely loaded up in his battle armor with all his weapons loaded. He walked out beside me and we started to talk as we waited for Sally. Sally then walked out of the house with her armor and weapons. She looked beautiful. She was wearing her normal clothes but also was wearing a slender, bullet-proof vest and helmet. She looked good in it. I stared until I heard Henry say something.

"AAAWWWW you two look good together." Henry said nudging my shoulder.

"Yea...thanks Henry." I said taking it as a compliment.

Sally walked over and faced Henry and I.

"Well, are we going to get started? I didn't put all this on for nothing did I?" Sally said joking around with Henry and I.

"Yea. Lets go." I said as I turned and started walking to the house where I killed the mutant. I told Sally that I did this and that we should take caution. I wasn't completely sure if I actually killed it. We approached the building and heard the same rumbling, tearing noise I heard when I first went in the building. Only this time it was much louder and was followed by a very loud noise of something moving around. I looked in the window to see a giant, black figure in the building. I knew it was a mutant as it turned to look at me and growled like most mutants would. The mutant started to charge towards the front door where Sally and Henry where at. I took action.

"SALLY...HENRY...RUN!" This was all I could manage to see as I was frozen in shock that my friends where in danger. I heard screaming as the whole front of the building exploded outwards followed by a large, charging mutant. I ran to the front of the building as fast as my armor would allow me to. I grabbed my chainSAW and faced the mutant. It was larger than me. I quickly looked around for my friends. It took my a minute to find them and I instantly got worried. I frantically looked around and found them taking cover on the other side of the building. This was good as I now knew that they where okay. But then I heard the mutant charging...at me! I couldn't react in time and the mutant slammed into me. I went flying back at least 20 feet. This didn't injure but did stun me. Or at least I didn't think so. I stood up but instantly fell to the ground. I was than greeted by Sally telling Henry to hold it off as she ran towards me.

"GLITCH! Stay there and don't move!" Sally screamed as she crouched over me.

"I'm fine Sally let me fight." I said attempting to get up, I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Look down Glitch, now!" Sally demanded with tears running down her muzzle and onto my armor. At first I didn't know what was going on, but then I looked down and saw it. There was one of the mutants claws pierced through my armor and into my stomach. This claw had to be at least three inches in diameter. My eyes widened when I saw it. Then I looked behind Sally to see the mutant running towards Sally and I. I reached forwards and pulled Sally's M9 out of her holster and pushed Sally aside. I started to fire at the thing as the rounds seemed to just bounce off. I fell on my back and accepted defeat. Then, all of the sudden the mutants head basically exploded...then I heard the shot. I was grateful for this as I wasn't going to die...then I remembered the claw. I turned my head to face Sally who was sobbing over me. I tried to talk but all I could say was.

"I'm s...sorry." I mumbled as I started to cough up blood. I reached out and grabbed Sally's hand. I looked up at her eyes and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7- Death of a friend

Sally's p.o.v

I can't believe it. He's dead...I just met the love of my life and he was dead. I'm just staring at a fallen super mutant and the corpse of a wolf with a claw broken off inside him. I know he's dead cause I had Henry check his pulse when the mutant fell. He's gone...This is all I can think, well that and that it could have been worse if whoever that sniper was made it better...sort of. It made it so the death wasn't as bad as it would have been. That mutant would have torn him to pieces. I moved closer to Glitch's corpse and looked at the claw. It was at least eight inches inside him and obviously pierced through his armor. The sight of this made me burst out in tears. I was already crying when I was running over to him before he pushed me out of the way, but seeing this up close just made it worse. I was completely devastated at the sight. I grabbed Glitch's now inanimate hand and started mumbling to myself. Even I wasn't to sure what I was saying. Then Henry came over and started to talk.

"I'm sorry for your loss, he was a good friend of mine as well." Henry said.

This was odd to me as Henry didn't seem like the character to comfort someone. I looked back down at Glitch.

"You mean our loss." I responded while trying not to sob in the middle of the sentence.

"Well yea, he was a good man and an even better fighter. But look, Glitch would want to find that sniper and recruit him. I'm sorry to rush you but Glitch would want it. We should go." Henry said with complete seriousness for once.

I just stayed there and continued to hold Glitch's hand. I didn't say anything but I looked over in glitch's other hand and saw my Beretta M9 still tightly grasped in his hand. I reached over to grab it, it was tightly held in his hand from the weight of his armor and that his body seized up upon death. I managed to pull it out of his hand and stood up to face henry.

"Lets go." This was all I could manage to mutter as I started to walk towards the hill where the sniper took the shot. I was in a mix of emotions right now. These mainly being sadness and anger. I picked up my shotgun as I walked beside where I dropped and continued to head towards the sniper shot. I know he was far because the mutant died before we heard the shot. I then looked up and noticed Henry walking beside me with his head down attempting not to cry. He had just lost a friend as well so he was probably feeling the same I was. I wanted to talk to him but I was having trouble speaking at the time. I was to in thought about Glitch. I remained silent until we seemed to basically teleport up the mountain. We arrived around the area where the sniper took the shot and started to look around. We searched until I heard some rustling from a nearby bush. I waved Henry over and told him to pull out his pistol. We aimed at the bush and I counted down from five. Once I hit one I had Henry pull the bush aside and I took aim. I saw something and when I blinked it was gone. I was highly confused at this. I know that I saw something...I...I just know it. I heard more rustling above me. I thought about it for a second and looked up. I saw something but yet again I blinked and it was gone. I was starting to get frustrated as this happened at least three more times, I really didn't feel like doing something like this. Henry I and where going to call it a night until I felt something cold hit me in the middle of the spine.

"Drop your weapon and everything will go just fine." The mysterious thing behind me said.

I did as he told, as did Henry. We then turned around to see an all white wolf with silver eyes aiming a gun at me. It seemed to be some sort of sniper rifle. That's when it occurred to me that this could be the sniper who saved us.

"Are...are you the one who saved us?" I asked while trying not to stutter.

"Yea, that was me...but where's the big guy?" The stranger said as he slowly started to aim his rifle to the ground.

"Big guy...yea...big guy. His name was Glitch and he didn't make it. That monster got him when he first charged at him." I said as I started to cry.

"Wait..what? He's gone? what do you mean GONE." He said as he suddenly perked up.

"Yea but why do you care? You never knew him!" Henry screamed as he nearly lunged at the wolf.

"I did know him you idiot!" The wolf screamed back.

"PROVE IT!" Henry shouted as he pushed the wolf.

"Alright then. Lets start here. Your Henry and you must be Sally. Correct?" The wolf said.

"Well...yea...but how did you know?" I questioned.

"Did Glitch ever mention anyone named Ice?" The wolf said.

"Yea." Henry and I said nearly at the same time.

"Well, that's me." Ice said.


	8. Chapter 8- Ice's return

Sally's p.o.v

So this was the so called Ice that Glitch had told me about. He seamed like he was telling the truth but if Glitch taught me anything it is to always be cautious...even around friends. Although I wasn't sure if I could call him friend or not. He looked like how Glitch described him to me. He had pure white fur with silver eyes and was wearing a thin light blue hoodie with a Sargent's patch on the left sleeve, ripped blue jeans, brown lace less converse, a necklace with a piece of onyx hanging on it, a right shoulder guard, right knee guard, left elbow guard, and left shin guard. I think he was holding a M40A1 with a thermal scope, extended clip, and a silencer. I think I saw a 44. magnum on his right side and a tomahawk on the other. What came across odd to me the most was this odd, gold looking chain that was hanging out of his pocket. I just thought that it was some sort of piece of jewelry but you can't be to sure so I decided to ask.

"What is that gold chain hanging out of your pocket?" I asked hoping for a response. We where almost back down to the houses so I needed to know everything about him.

"I can't tell unless I know something." Ice said as he turned to face me.

"And what is that?" I asked as I reached back and grabbed my pistol but didn't completely draw it.

"Do you still have Glitch's body, please tell me you do." Ice asked.

I then saw Henry storm in front of me and say

"Why do you need to now!?" Henry screamed out. He obviously didn't trust Ice.

"Calm down, I can help him if you just tell me if you still have Glitch's body." Ice said as he raised his voice at the end. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. Mainly because that all I did was ask him about the chain. How did me asking him that bring up if we still had Glitch's body. I decided to tell him, he did say he could help...but how.

"Y...Yea. We still have his body. Why do you need to now?" I asked as I tightly grasped my pistol.

"You will find out soon. Take lead and show me to Glitch's body." Ice said as he stepped aside to let Henry and I by him. I wasn't sure at first but I started to walk again and turned to see what Henry did. He started to follow me. I could tell he didn't like the current situation at hand. One indicator of this being that as he walked by Ice he growled at him. The other being that he just looked worse than what he usually did. He just looked like he could snap at any minute...I didn't blame him.

We just kept walking until we reached the houses. I had three things going through my mind right now. The first being can we really trust this guy or even if he was really this Ice character. Two being that what did he mean by help Glitch. Even if he was some sort of doctor you still can't cure death. The third being what was that chain hanging out of his pocket. I know that that that should be the least of my worries but it just was odd that me asking that just made him ask about Glitch's body. These thoughts went through my head until we where suddenly about to go around the corner of the largest house to see Glitch's body. I suddenly stopped and heard Henry and Ice stop behind me.

"What's the hold up?" Ice asked.

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Ice responded.

"You heard me, I'm not letting you go any further until you tell me everything." I said pulling my pistol on him.

"Whoa...no need for that. What do you want to know?" Ice asked.

I didn't actually know what to ask him. There was so much I needed to know about him but we where fairly short on time until nightfall. I thought about what I should ask him. There where so many but I only needed something for proof. Then it hit me. Glitch once told me how the Ice and him met. If he can answer that correctly I will trust him. If he doesn't...he's dead.

"Tell me how you and Glitch met. He once told me how you two met and if you get it wrong I'm going to shoot you on the spot. Now give me everything you have on you...NOW!" I quickly said as I had Henry take everything from him except basically his clothes.

"Well then...Are you sure that's what you want to know?" Ice said with complete confidence.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Alright then. This is how we met. I was deep in the woods on a supply run when I heard the slight sound of gun fire in the distance. I didn't want to interfere, but something just made me want to go towards it though. I started to head in that direction until I saw a swarm of mutants running towards this run down shack looking building. This building was actually our home. Anyway, I saw tons of gunfire coming from this shack as it was for sure the source of all the gunfire I heard earlier. I took caution and managed to get to an angle where I could scope in on the house. It was then when I saw him with his back up against the back wall of the shack and was firing into the crowd of mutants. I honestly didn't know what was shooting at the mutants when I first saw Glitch as he had all of that armor on and it literally looked like a robot just mowing down mutants with some weapon I've never seen before. That's when I was able to hear the actual screaming of a wolf come from in the shack. Glitch was indeed screaming help...so I did just that. I turned and started taking shots at the mutants. The shooting went on for about another half an hour until all the mutants where laying on the ground in a pool of blood and corpses. I went down to the shack with my hands up and looked in. That's when I saw Glitch standing there still aiming at the doorway of the shack. I remember him aiming at me and telling me not to move. Eventually we got to talking and became friends from there on out. That's all I really remember so if that's not enough than I'm sorry." Ice said.

I couldn't believe it. From what I could tell he was right. I mean he did say it from his point of view but I remember Glitch's whole side of the story, and from what I could tell this was correct. That's when I looked at Henry and saw that he wasn't on guard anymore. That meant that Henry knew how they met as well and knew that this was really Ice. We gave him all his weapons back but when I got to the watch that was on the gold chain I saw earlier I had to ask.

"What is this, some sort of watch?" I asked as I handed it to Ice.

"Tell me where Glitch's body is and everything about this watch will be answered." Ice said.

"It's around the corner." I said.

We went around the corner and saw Glitch's body still laying there with that giant claw sticking out of him. This made me start to tear up again. I just stood there and stared at Glitch until Ice suddenly ran beside me and crouched next to Glitch and laid the golden watch looking thing in Glitch's lifeless hand. It seemed to open up on it's own and glow with this odd whitish glow as if there was some sort of screen inside. This was highly odd so I came closer.

"W...What are you doing." I said as Ice started pushing dome of the buttons in the watch.

"You will find out...but you have to help me get the claw out of him so this will work." Ice said.

This came across as very odd to me as I didn't know how the hell some watch would help Glitch...then again nothing else was going to so I just did what Ice told me to do and grabbed a hold of the claw. I couldn't help but cry.

"Okay on three we need to pull the claw out. I'm warning you now that this will be the nastiest thing you've probably seen." Ice informed us.

I just nodded and looked down at Glitch.

"One...Two...Three!" Ice screamed as we all pulled on the claw just to see a large spurt of blood come out of the hole where the claw used to be. I looked down and saw the opened up stomach cavity of Glitch. I bursted into tears once again.

"Ok now you guys need to stand back. This will hurt him buy a lot." Ice said.

Henry and I did as we where told but we where both highly confused. We just watched as Ice pushed some more buttons on the watch and pressed the main button on the side if it. The watch made this loud beeping noise and started to glow again. Ice stepped back and told us not to interfere and that this is going to get worse before it gets better. That's when I noticed Glitch's leg twitch. I was now a mix of scared and excited. His body started to twitch some more until I heard Glitch start making noises. These noises slowly evolved into screams of pain as I urgently was trying to run to Glitch. I honestly have no clue what Henry and Ice where screaming at me but I did know that they where holding me back. This went on for another minute or two until everything just stopped. The watched stopped glowing, we stopped yelling at each other, and Glitch stopped screaming. Henry and Ice let go of me and I ran over and kneeled beside Glitch. I looked over at his stomach where the claw was and was completely shocked...the hole in his stomach was completely fixed! I was extremely confused at what the hell that watch exactly did but it seemed to work as Ice came over and picked it up without saying anything negative. I looked back down at the hole in Glitch's armor and saw that everything was fixed...even the fur was back on him. That's when I felt something touch my armor. I glanced over and saw Glitch's hand on my wrist! I looked back down at him...that's when he said it.

"I'm so sorry Sally." Glitch said as he sat up and pulled me in closer. "I'm so...so sorry."

"Don't you ever...EVER do that to me again!" I screamed as I was now crying tears of joy.

"Don't worry...I won't." Glitch said as he pulled me even closer. So close that our noses where touching. It was then that we stared into each others eyes. It was also at that moment when Glitch and I had our first kiss.


	9. Chapter 9- A lazy day

Glitch's p.o.v

-Two days after Glitch's revival

Holy shit...I just died and came back in what seemed like an instant. It felt absolutely awful but it was completely worth because...well...I'm alive. All I remember before I died is that Sally ran over to me and the mutant died. Then I looked down and saw claw and just died. When I started to come back I felt excruciating pain and could hear Sally screaming my name and asking if I was okay. Then everything just stopped. The pain...the screaming...everything. Then Sally ran over and kneeled beside me and started crying. I remember sitting up and saying that I was sorry...which I truly was. But best of all I remember mine and Sally's first kiss. I couldn't believe that actually happened, but I sure as hell wasn't going to complain. I now knew that our love was real. It made me feel amazing on the inside and out. Also it helps that Ice is back with us, seeming to be better than ever. These things kept ringing through my head as Henry, Ice, and I removed the corpse of the giant mutant while Sally was inside preparing dinner. Everyone had already checked up on me and we everyone did the whole "are you feeling okay" thing to me, so I guess everything is all good. It still hurts hear and there, but nothing so bad to stop me. Hell the only thing pissing me off at the time was that there was now a giant hole in my armor that I needed to fix. I'm probably just going to find some metal on a supply run and weld it in place where the hole is. It won't be as strong as the rest of the armor but it's better than having a giant hole where a lucky shot could go in you. I'm just going to have to be careful until it gets fixed.

It took us about an hour to remove the giant mutant from the HQ as it easily weighed three times as much as me. We where going to light the thing on fire so a revival wouldn't be possible. We where all exhausted and where praying for dinner to be done soon. So I decided to pitch an idea as nobody else was seeming to come up with anything.

"Hey guys, do you want to just go back to the cafeteria and wait for dinner? It is almost nightfall after all." I said basically knowing what there answer would be.

"Sure." Henry and Ice said almost simotainiously, looking at each other and laughing.

"Well then lets light the body on fire and go." I said putting the last of the gasoline on the mutant and throwing a match on it, causing at least a 20 foot flame to burst into the air...as expected.

"Yea, lets go." Ice said putting his rifle on his back and starting to head back down to the HQ. We where at least a mile away from the HQ in the middle of some open field as it seemed to be the safest place to light the thing ablaze. We all followed Ice back down to the HQ and could already smell the food. We weren't exactly sure what Sally was making but it smelled like chicken. This may seem odd saying this but I guarantee that none of us have had chicken in a year. Hell, where did Sally even get chicken around hear. We weren't going to question it though, we where starving and just didn't care about it. All we cared about was that we where getting fed. Around 45 minutes of walking went by until we where at the HQ and being blasted with the amazing smell of food being cooked on an open fire. Ice and I where walking when, all of the sudden, Henry went charging past us and started screaming something along the lines of "First dips!". Ice and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement that we should try to beat him to the front of the serving line. We started charging as Ice quickly passed me.

"Curse this armor." I said with a smile across my face. I knew I wouldn't get there first but the sight of me attempting to catch up made Ice and Henry burst out laughing. This didn't bother me as happiness was a rare sight in these times and the happiness of everyone was a good thing. I always thought that without happiness, everything was pointless. So I let them stand in the doorway of the cafeteria and laugh at me as a ran closer and closer. That's when they realized that I wasn't stopping.

"Oh shit! Get out of the way!" Ice screamed as he pulled Henry and himself out of the way of me, which was basically a walking tank. This made me laugh so hard I nearly tripped in the doorway of the cafeteria which indicated me that I should probably stop running. I saw Sally laughing at me through a window in the kitchen that looked into the cafeteria.

"I saw that!" Sally screamed at me continuing to laugh.

"I would think you where blind if you didn't!" I yelled back attempting to regain my balance. "I guess I get first dips then, huh guys." I said as I turned to face Henry and Ice who where now standing inside the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Screw you Glitch!" Henry said.

"I'm agreeing with the crazy one." Ice said in response.

"I heard that you to!" Sally said, joking with them.

"You where supposed to." Henry screamed back a little louder than he should have. Sally just shook her head laughing and looked back down at the fire place where she was cooking the food. I told the guys to pick a seat at the makeshift tables and benches we built out of logs the day before. I then took of my armor and walked into the kitchen. I managed to sneak up on Sally and nearly scare the shit out of her.

"You little bastard. Don't you ever do that again." Sally said as she turned and gave me a hug.

"I have to keep you alert at all times." I said sarcastically as I gave Sally a small kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you an affectionate one today." Sally said as she did the same in return.

"I guess I'm just in a really good mood. Dying and coming back tends to do that." I said thinking to myself that that was a pretty stupid excuse.

"Either that or your just delusional from starvation. Hear try this." Sally said as she shoved the first piece of food she could grab into my face.

"Hey look, I don't know what your doing but I'm going to eat that either way." I said as I grabbed it out of her hand and basically devouring the thing.

"Taste like chicken." I said with my mouth full and a slight smirk across my face.

"That's because that's what it is." Sally said turning back to the fireplace and laughing. "It will all be done soon. You mind telling the guys."

"Not at all." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. Upon opening the door I saw Henry and Ice standing there, obviously eavesdropping.

"How much of that did you two hear?" I asked as I crossed my arms and raising an eyebrow at them.

"All of it." Henry said with a smirk on his face. I just stood there, shook my head, and chuckled.

"Go sit, the food will be out in a minute." I said as I pointed over to the table wear they where previously sitting. They obeyed and did just that. Walked to there table, laughing in the process. No doubt at me. I walked over and sat at the table beside them, mainly because each table was mainly built for two wolfs at each. Would have made them bigger but we only had so much time. I sat there and just listened in on there conversation. It sounded like they where trying to have a who's the bigger badass competition and it was fairly entertaining. That's when all of the sudden a plate landed in front of me. I looked up and saw Sally smiling at down at me.

"Thank you." I said as she walked over and gave Henry and Ice there food.

"Your welcome." She said as she turned around and sat on the other side of the small table. "It's nice to now there getting along, right?"

"Yea, I heard they weren't to fond of each other at first. Even if they still didn't I wouldn't have any of it so...those two wouldn't have been a problem for two long."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. I'm just going to leave that alone." Sally said. "Enough talk for now Glitch you need to eat."

"Yea...your right." I said as I started to scarf down my food.

"Well that's attractive." Sally said in a smart remark.

"It's not supposed to be." I responded with a mouth full of food. I kept eating until it was completely gone in around five minutes.

"I take it you like my cooking." Sally said with a slight chuckle. I only ate like that because I haven't eaten in two days. I just nodded my head in agreement with Sally though because I didn't want her to know that.

"Well then, I guess I'm making the food from now on." Sally said

"Awesome!" Henry quickly responded from the other table. We all just laughed at Henry's response as it was quite funny...to us at least. We all sat around in the cafeteria for around another half an hour and cleaned up. We eventually ended up back in the house once we where cleaning. We sat around in the living room for a while and talked until around midnight. We all decided to go to our rooms and get some rest. Ice went to his, Henry to his, and Sally and I into ours on the top floor. We put our armor in the closet and laid down in our classic position. The same position we have laid in sense the first night we sleep together. We said goodnight to each other and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

- 3 hours later.

"Glitch! Wake up!" Sally said as she shook me to wake up.

"Who...what's going on?" I questioned, still half asleep.

"There's a patrol outside." Sally said as I sat up, seeing Ice and Henry taking cover on both sides of the door, fully armed with there weapons and armor.

"Patrol...of what?" I questioned.

"Red Fang." Sally said.


	10. Chapter 10- Be careful

Glitch's p.o.v

I was filled with complete shock when Sally said this. I just sat there and wondered how the hell a Red Fang patrol was here. Or even how they found this place. The closest Red Fang HQ was about 200 miles away! A squad wouldn't just wander that far off from there HQ...unless something happened. I didn't know this for a fact, but it was a possibility. I knew I was the last one to wake up out of the four of us, so I decided to ask everyone if they knew something that I didn't.

"Do you guys know what there doing here?" I asked.

"No, they sort of just showed up. I'm not sure if they're here for a reason or if they're just stranded." Ice responded as he peeked out the door and into the hallway.

"Does anybody else know anything, I need to know everything possible." I said, trying not to sound to pushy.

"No, Ice was the first one to wake up. He woke up Henry and then they came up and got us." Sally replied.

"Well then sense none of us know what there doing here, or how many there are, we need to be quiet when we take them out. We don't know what's out there or how strong they are either. Plus it's nighttime, we don't want to attract any mutants with gunfire." I said as I got up and loaded up in my stealth gear. My stealth gear consisted of a lightweight bulletproof vest and some arm and leg pads for more protection. I would usually carry a 50. caliber sniper rifle but that's way to loud for this type of attack. So I just took my cleaver.

"Look everyone, here's the plan. None of us have suppressed weapons except for Ice, so just stay in the shadows and use your melee weapons only. Ice, I want you to stay in the top window at the end of this hallway and keep your eyes on me. Same with you Sally, I want you to stay here and make sure no one comes in this house. Ice, Only take someone out if I tell you to. Got it?" I asked Ice.

"Yes." Ice and Sally simply responded as Ice went to the window and started to set up and Sally sat on the stairs next to him.

"Henry, your with me." I said as I waved Henry over to get him to follow. I started to walk down the stairs when Sally grabbed my hand and said something that caught my complete attention.

"What?" I said as I was basically dumbstruck by what she said.

"I said please be careful." Sally said in response. This may not seem odd as I knew that she liked me and all and I actually completely expected it, but it was just hearing that made all the difference. But then she said something else.

"Please, I just don't want to lose you again." Sally said as it nearly but a tear in my eye.

"Don't worry Sally, I will be perfectly fine. I will make sure that nothing happens to anybody...ever again." I said as Sally let go of my hand and just responded with a smile and a quiet little thank you that slipped out from under her breath. I looked into her eyes and smiled back to tell her that I heard what she said and started to walk down the stairs with Henry, thinking about the small conversation that just happened. It truly meant a lot to me. I thought about it until it seemed that I just, all of the sudden, appeared in front of the back door of the house with Henry staring at me and asking me if I'm ready.

"Yea, remember, be as quiet as possible during this." I said to Henry.

"I know dude, don't worry about me." Henry said attempting to keep his voice down. I nodded my head to Henry and opened the door to the back of the house. Henry and I stepped out and started to look around, not seeing any contacts at the time. We basically hugged the wall of the house as we went to peek around the corner. I didn't see anything once I first peeked out but then I heard rustling around the next corner of the house.

"Henry get down." I whispered as Henry and I laid down flat on our stomachs to reduce our chances of anyone seeing us. We stayed there, not moving a muscle, for around 5 minutes and decided to stand up. We went to the corner of the house where we heard the rustling. I signaled Henry to stay back a bit while I looked around the corner, seeing the back plating of a Red Fang soldier. A jumped back and told Henry to stay there and let me take him out. I peeked my head out one more time to see if any other soldiers would be able to see me take this guy out. I looked around and saw around ten more soldiers, thank god all of them happened to be facing the other way. I made my moved and put one hand over the guys muzzle, the other on his neck, and twisted in such a way that I nearly shattered his neck. It sounded awful on my end but I quickly realized that this was a wrong move as two of the soldiers seemed to notice. I knocked on the side of the house to signal Ice. He looked down at me and I signaled him to take out the two soldiers on my go. He nodded and I took cover on the side of the house that Henry was on and took the body with me. I could hear the two soldiers talking and getting closer. I waited for them to get closer and knocked on the side of the house again to give Ice the signal. Then I heard the small sound of the suppressed rifle and waited for another. Then I heard another knock in response to say that it was done. This confused but them I looked around the corner and saw two Red Fang soldier's laying there, both with bullet holes through there skulls. I then realized that Ice took the shot at the perfect time and got them both with one pull of the trigger. I was impressed but would have to congratulate him later as we had to get the job done. I signaled Henry to help me with the body's and we moved on to the cafeteria. We arrived and where greeted by three more soldiers who where all standing and talking to each other. I waved up to Ice and signaled him to take out the middle guy on the signal. I went for the one on the right and Henry went for the one on the left. We walked up behind them and struck them at the same time. The middle guy almost screamed but I managed to put my hand over his muzzle and gave Ice the signal. He shot and the bullet went right above my hand and hit the soldier right in between the eyes, burning a patch of fur off my hand. I looked at Henry and he just smiled at me and we went to move on. We started to walk to the next house but where greeted by a highly unpleasant voice.

"Put down your weapons, and this will go by very quickly." I strange, calm voice said. Henry and I quickly turned around but where then staring down the barrel of two sniper rifles, and a shotgun that belonged to a Sargent. I tapped Henry and told him to do as he said...thank god he did.

"Well then, seemed your group has killed off some of my men...It's a shame really, I expected them to be better than that." The Sargent said still in that oddly calm voice.

"What do you mean group, It's just the two of us." I said, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, you mean you don't know what I did. Well then, I'll just have to show you." The Sargent said as he turned me around and waved at the house that Ice and Sally where in. I was confused at first but then I saw Sally and Ice walk out with a three man squad aiming them down with M4's following them. This struck me with complete anger as I turned and yelled at the Sargent.

"Don't you dare lay a figure on any of them!" I screamed.

"Oh, it seems that there's more that you don't know. You see Glitch, you escaped from the Red Fang experimentation labs and became one of the most wanted wolfs in Red Fang history. Same with your body Henry here. You managed to make it even worse with all the killing you've done. Exactly 198 Red Fang troops have fallen because of you Glitch, and think that I will let you go unharmed. Well bad news for you then, I'm here to kill every...single...one of you." The Sargent said as him and his troops put us all on our knees and put our hands behind our heads. Then he made us all face each other and make us say our final words. Nobody said anything but I decided to be the first one to say something.

"Guys, it seems that this is our last moment together. You where all great wolfs and I would love to spend every minute of my life with you guys..." I was interrupted by everyone starting to tear up, including me. "But I'm afraid that that won't happen. Ice...you where my first true friend that I could trust and I knew you trusted me back. Your an amazing marksman and an even better wolf." I said to Ice

"Thanks Glitch, I'm going to miss you." Ice responded.

"Henry...dude I think your amazing. You where always the guy who would get everybody laughing or would make the best of a bad situation."

"Yea...I was wasn't I." Henry said trying to do exactly what I just explained.

"And Sally...Sally I love you and I wanted to live my life with you. You where the only person able to make me feel an emotion that I think I would never be able to experience if it wasn't for you...love. And I just want to say to all of you...I'm sorry." I said as I started to sob, as did everyone else. But something deep inside me told me that these where tears of joy.

"I love you to Glitch, I feel exactly the same." Sally said as she started to sob even more, making me cry with her.

"Oh how cute...but it seems that you are all out of time." The Sargent said as he told his men to take aim. We all heard a large amount of guns cocking and putting rounds in the chamber. Then heard all of those guns point at us.

"Three...Two...One." The Sargent said as I heard barrage of gunfire and the sound of body's hitting the ground. I didn't open my eyes as I thought that they perpously missed me so I would open my eyes and see my friends laying in front of me. But then a familiar voice started speaking.

"We're okay." Sally said. I opened my eyes and saw everybody sitting in front of me...just fine. We all smiled at each other and started laughing as we looked around and saw all of the Red Fang soldiers laying on the ground full of bullet holes. We all stood up and Sally and I ran to each other and gave each other probably the tightest hug that either one of us have ever felt.

"Who ever is out there...thank you." I said as we started to walk back to the house.

"Your welcome." Some one said as we turned and saw three, darkly colored wolfs armed with sniper rifles standing there...our saviors.


End file.
